<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inktober-2020 by Miki523</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763556">Inktober-2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki523/pseuds/Miki523'>Miki523</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>inktober2020 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inktober, Inktober 2020, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki523/pseuds/Miki523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for Inktober 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One- Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WheresMaldo">WheresMaldo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So there may be multiple drabbles under the same day, I may be confusing but some of them just would not leave me alone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that the ocean is one of the most mysterious places on the planet.<br/>
Teeming with life each more bizarre and unique then the last.<br/>
Who is to say that there are not entire civilizations as of yet unknown to us,<br/>
simply living in the ocean. An entire race of utterly inconceivable beings content to stay in their own space<br/>
and never venture out. Humans are weird in that way. The things we value are so much different than the others that surround us,<br/>
curiosity, imagination, spirit. All things deeply valued by us yet for some reason remains to be unseen in other creatures that live alongside us.<br/>
At least that is our understanding of the terms. The ocean is so vast and uncertain.<br/>
Who is to say that the dwellers of the deep have yet to try and reach out?<br/>
Who is to say that they did not already come here and say no they are not ready and turn around to their home.<br/>
Who is to say?</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>	Quicksilver scales darting about, a certain mystique to the open waters.<br/>
Curiosity burns and water soothes. Moonlight streams down and eyes peer out hoping to catch a glimpse.<br/>
One more quicksilver flashing briefly, gasps of delight and fascination, don’t linger to close though.<br/>
For as soothing as it can be so too is it teeming with intention, always moving never stagnant.<br/>
Venture too close and you will be caught forever moving, drifting, listing.<br/>
For the calm of the pitter patter of rain is also the raging tempest which tears down all in its path. </p><p> </p><p>Gaze in awe but do not linger. </p><p> </p><p>For all that water is kind it is not merciful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two - Wisp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dearest Love,</p><p>Shall I list all the ways I adore you? The way your arms hold me tight, How your smile can turn my day around.<br/>
Or perhaps how your eyes, yes your eyes, show my galaxies unfathomable, yet deeply entrenched in your love.<br/>
Maybe I should talk about the way you look at me. Something precious and wanted.<br/>
Never fearing that I might stray, instead trusting in my own culpability.<br/>
No I should most certainly talk about the way interact with me,<br/>
always listening, with some quip when needed, consoling and lifting, angry yet incandescent with happiness.<br/>
However, we certainly cannot forget the way that you speak to me. Through your body and words.<br/>
Soothing and valued, always leaving me wanting for whatever may come. </p><p>My dearest love,</p><p>My adored one,</p><p>Oh how I wish,<br/>

               oh how I wish, that it was wine spilled in laughter and not teardrops overflowing in agony that stained this page. </p><p>        oh how I wish I could hold you once again and not just in the wisps of my memory.</p><p>        oh how I wish, that you were here, and laughing at my melodramatic tendencies, instead of watching intangibly, hopefully, over my shoulder. </p><p>My Dearest Love,</p><p>I miss you.<br/>
The wisps of our love.<br/>
My memory does not do you justice.<br/>
My dearest love, </p><p>I love you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bulky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Couldn't really think of much sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulky, such a clumsy word. Test it in your mouth, roll the syllables, does it linger in your mouth or exit swiftly? What images does it bring to your mind? What phrases can you hear just around the corner? Is it,</p><p>“BUY IN BULK! THE BEST DECISION YOU COULD EVER MAKE!”</p><p>or </p><p>“They are so bulky, why not just slim down? Bulky is not attractive”</p><p>So which is it, is bulky good or bad? Who decides? Is it me? Is it you? Is it society?</p><p>Bulky is bulky, </p><p>I think the word itself is clumsy,</p><p>But the real question is what do you think?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Radio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Radio silence, an earie static filling the void. <br/>Heart beats fast, knees threatening to collapse as you try to control your breath. <br/>It creeps ever closer. Drip goes the sink. <br/>Tears gather at the corner of your eye, waiting to fall. Drip. <br/>The rattle of its breath has your mind conjuring truly gruesome scenes. Drip. <br/>Why did it stop moving. Drip. <br/>What is it doing. </p><p>Drip. Drip. Drip. </p><p>drip. </p><p>drip.</p><p>…drop</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>